Call me maybe ?
by Osekkai
Summary: /Reposte suite à une erreur de rating/ Sakura a un fort béguin pour son ténébreux voisin mais alors qu'elle trouve le courage de lui donner son numéro, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... /Song-fic/ - /apparition d'un léger YAOI/


**Bon voilà je me lance. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu de fanfic sur Naruto puisque j'avais commencé à m'intéresser au Yaoi grâce à ce mangas. C'était il y a très, très, très longtemps. J'étais au collège pour vous dire alors que désormais, je suis à la fac, héhé.  
**

**Et, depuis que je suis en vacances, par curiosité, je suis retourné sur ce fandom et j'ai dévoré les fanfics les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'écrire surgisse. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite à cette songfic. Cela dépendra des musiques qui se présente à moi.  
**

**Attention, il y a l'évocation d'une relation homosexuelle !  
**

**Je n'ai pas pourquoi on me l'a supprimé je reposte avec un rating plus haut, j'imagine que c'est ça même si je pense que ça ne convient pas...  
**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way**

Sakura était à sa fenêtre, admirant le jeune homme dehors. C'était un de ces premiers jours d'été et son charmant voisin avait décidé de tondre sa pelouse.

La rose avait pris l'habitude de l'observer depuis sa chambre, son livre de romance abandonné sur son couvre lit. Le garçon pour lequel elle craquait était Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait emménagé l'année dernière dans la maison à côté de chez elle mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui adresser autre chose que quelques signes de la main quand ils se croisaient à leur boîte aux lettres.

**I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way**

Elle s'éventa vainement de la main. Le brun était encore plus sexy en sueur et torse nu, les muscles contractés et roulant sur sa peau crémeuse à souhait. Quelques mèches effilées et brunes collaient ses tempes et ses pommettes sous la chaleur du soleil et de l'effort. Sakura admirait sans vergogne ce bel apollon tombé du ciel tel un ange de la pub Axe jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux de sa tondeuse à gazon et l'aperçoive. La jeune fille s'était presque jeté au sol, les joues cramoisies.

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

Sakura fut poussé en dehors de son garage par Naruto, un de ses plus fidèles amis, et Kiba. Elle se retrouva rapidement à côté de sa voiture, un sot rempli d'eau savonneuse et une large éponge dans les mains tandis que les garçons retournaient dans le garage pour continuer de répéter. Ils venaient chez la rose afin d'être tranquille. Leur musique ne dérangeaient pas ses voisins à elle. Le blond reprit sa guitare alors que le châtain se replaçait derrière son synthé'. Shikamaru, appuyé contre le mur, accordait sa basse tandis que Choji cherchait ses baguettes.

Le jeune Uzumaki fit signe à son amie de s'y mettre. Il avait bien vu qu'elle craquait pour le bel éphèbe de l'autre côté de la palissade et quoi de plus sexy qu'une femme en train de laver sa voiture ?

**Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

Sakura resta planté un moment sans osé bougé. Sasuke s'était légèrement relevé du moteur de sa voiture pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Ses grands yeux sombre scrutèrent sa tenue légère mais son attention revint rapidement à l'intérieure de sa voiture.

**It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

Le groupe formé de ses plus proches amis commença à joué une musique entraînante. Sakura se lança donc. Elle trempa l'éponge dans l'eau puis se mit à frotter énergiquement le capot, puis les vitre. D'abord timide, elle se laissa aller à prendre la pause.

**You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way**

Mais Sasuke ne la regardait pas. Plus il l'ignorait plus ses pauses devenaient sexy et dures à tenir. Elle pouvait entendre les garçons l'encourager par dessus leur musique mais le brun plus loin semblait dans son monde. Elle remarqua alors les deux files sombres remontant le long de son débardeur blanc, disparaissant dans la masse de cheveux noir. Il écoutait son mp3.

**I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way**

Soudain, elle fut aveuglé. L'éclat dans les cheveux du brun s'était intensifié quand il avait relevé la tête et toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se reflétèrent dans cette étincelle. La lumière s'y dégradait comme sur les plumes soyeuses d'un corbeau alors que des lunes noires la fixait.

Sasuke la fixait alors qu'elle était étendu sur le capot glissant de sa voiture. Elle ripa, prise au dépourvue et tomba de la carrosserie.

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

_Sasuke la serrait dans ses bras si fort. Son yukata était d'un bleu nuit profond, des perles de n acre étaient cousue, représentes des é katana était accroché à la corde violette noué sur ses hanches. Les pans de son vêtement laissaient à la rose tout le loisir d'admirer son torse imberbe. Au loin, elle percevait un somptueux château. _

_Il la souleva dans ses bras avec une aisance digne d'un prince et ils montèrent sur un beau cheval blanc._

_Leur regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser..._

**Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?**

Sakura ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sasuke était penché sur elle, un léger pli inquiet entre ses sourcils. Derrière lui, elle percevait ses amis.

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

Elle se releva au plus vite, remerciant les garçons de l'avoir aidé puis elle eut une idée. Alors qu'il enlevait le cambouis de ses mains avec un vieux torchon, elle l'invita à venir écouter ses amis jouer, remarquant qu'il semblait apprécier la musique.

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

Le groupe s'agita un peu, peu habitué à avoir un public à l'allure si froide mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était pour Sakura.

**It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?  
**

Ils jouèrent le mieux possible. Naruto fit même quelques pas de danse, accompagné de Kiba. Il sentait bien que l'Uchiwa appréciait leur numéro, rien que par le léger sourire appréciateur sur ses lèvres rosé.

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
**

Après une dernière pirouette sur lui-même, Naruto joua ses derniers accords et la musique se termina. Alors que Sakura attrapait rapidement un post-it et un stylo, Sasuke s'approcha d'eux, admirant un peu leur instruments avant de lever la tête vers le blond, un demi-sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
**

Sakura se retourna. Elle venait de finir d'écrire son numéro avec un « _Appel moi. _» mais le brun l'avait devancé. Il avait sorti un papier cartonné de sa poche et elle y lut facilement « _Appel moi. XOXO _». Elle rougit de bonheur mais au lieu de lui tendre à elle, il se tourna vers Naruto et le lui glissa dans la main. Ses doigts caressèrent une seconde sa peau mat avant qu'il ne s'écarte et quitte le garage. Naruto resta figé, les lèvres pincées. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés se posèrent sur la rose. Cette dernière avait la bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc et le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne ricane.

**So call me, maybe? **


End file.
